Life Is Beautiful
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Little Nico/Kirby fluffy one shot because they are too cute! Please read and review.


The sunlight came streaming in through their blinds and bounced off Nico's soft, silky skin as she slept. She always looked so stunningly flawless in the mornings. Kirby lay on his side, leaning on his toned, tanned arms watching Nico sleep. His fingers ghosted up and down the curve of her body before he rested his hand on her hip. Her body reacted to his touch and she snuggled in closer to him as Kirby placed soft, sweet kisses on the back of her neck, Nico's golden locks tickling his nose. He smiled as he kissed her soft skin, revelling in how right it felt.

Nico woke up with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. She had never felt this way about anyone before, she had never loved waking up to someone as much as she loved waking up next to Kirby. Every morning he would shower her with kisses and tell her just how much she meant to him. He made her feel special. Feel loved. Feel happy -truly, blissfully happy- for the first time in years. Maybe even ever.

A love-sick smile crept onto Nico's face as she bit her lip and turned around in Kirby's arms.

"Morning, beautiful" Kirby smiled down at the still sleepy blonde, before covering her neck and jawline in loving kisses.

"Morning" Nico smiled back before capturing his lips with hers.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you lately?" He asked, stroking away stray blonde locks out of Nico's face.

Nico felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks start to blush as Kirby captured her lips once again. Never would he get tired of kissing those perfect lips.

Kirby lay a trail of kisses down her jawline, neck, chest and stopped when he got to her swollen abdomen.

"Morning baby" he smiled before kissing the bump where his unborn child was. "So, can we tell people now?" Kirby smiled as he placed his hands on her tiny bump, Nico's hands joining his.

"We can tell people now" Nico smiled excitedly.

Kirby pulled her down for another kiss, this time it was deeper and more passionate. His tongue ghosting her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly accepted. She wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him closer to her, letting out a moan of pleasure as she grew aroused.

Kirby pushed all his weight onto the side of his arm he was leaning on, not wanting to crush the life growing inside Nico. He kissed and sucked at the pulse point in Nico's neck, smiling inwardly at the fact that made her moan out in pleasure. He interlocked his fingers with Nico's and pinned her arm above her head.

"I love you so much" Kirby said breathlessly in-between kisses.

"I love you too" Nico replied, just as breathless.

"No, I mean it" Kirby said seriously, cupping Nico's face and looking down on her, his thumbs stroking her cheek bones. "I love you, like _really_ love you. Nico, you make me happier than I ever thought was humanly possible. My life is more perfect and more amazing than I could have ever had imagined and its all because of you. You give my life meaning, you're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're everything. My whole life. I want to be the last person you ever say 'I love you' to. I'm going to love you until the day I die and I want to spend everyday proving that! So what I'm trying to say, ask, is, Nico Reilly, will you marry me?" Kirby's eyes twinkled as he pulled a huge diamond ring out of his pants pocket.

Nico looked up at him as she sat up in bed.

"Yes!" She smiled, her eyes glazing over with tears of joy. "Yes, of course I will!"

Kirby let out a nervous laugh he didn't know he had been holding in as he slid the ring onto Nico's perfect little fingers. He held Nico's hand in his, his thumbs tracing over her knuckles as he looked lovingly into her beautiful green eyes. With a huge smile on her face, Nico closed the distance between them with a kiss, both of them smiling like love-sick teenagers.

(-)

Nico walked into the restaurant unable to hide her smile and excitement.

"What are you so smiley about?" Victory asked as Nico sat down at the table.

"I erm, have something to tell you" Nico smiled. "Well, two things"

Wendy and Victory said nothing, just gave their best friend a knowing look telling her to go on.

"Okay, the first thing is... You guys are gonna be Aunties!"

Victory and Wendy's eyes widened in shock. They were stupidly happy for Nico.

"...and the second thing is" Nico held out her left hand so her best friends could see the giant, sparkling diamond resting on her finger.

"Is this because Kirby knocked you up?" Victory asked, still not over the fact Nico was pregnant.

"No!" Nico scoffed. "Because we're in love!" She laughed with a smile on her face.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Nico, pulling her into a tight, loving embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, Nic!" She said, her eyes full with tears.

"Me too!" Victory added, throwing her arms around her blonde best friend.

"So will you guys be my maids of honour?" Nico smiled.

"Of course we will!" Victory smiled extatically.

"You didn't even have to ask!" Wendy laughed.

(-)

"Hey babe" Kirby smiled as his fiancee walked into their home.

"Hey" Nico smiled as she sat down on the sofa next to Kirby.

"I missed you today!" Kirby pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too, baby!" Nico cupped Kirby's face and kissed his neck as she rested against his chest, kicking off her skyscraper heels and bringing her knees to her chest (or as far as her little bump would allow).

Kirby's arms snaked around Nico's hips until they found her stomach, his hands massaging it.

"So, what did the girls say?" Kirby asked, kissing Nico's ear.

"They were over the moon!" Nico laughed. "They wondered what took you so long to pop the question though" she added, playfully punching his giant muscled arms.

"I ask myself the same thing every day"

"Well now you don't have to" Nico smiled, stroking his cheek and staring into his eyes.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife and to meet our little baby!" Kirby smiled.

That's all he ever seemed to do whenever it came to Nico. She made him so happy he felt like he was going to explode.

"Well, only five more months till we get to meet our baby" Nico smiled excitedly, holding her left arm out so she could admire her ring.

"Y'know, just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful you go and prove me wrong" Kirby smiled, not taking his eyes off Nico. "I've never been so proud. My baby in your belly and my ring on your finger, I just... I can't believe it!"

Nico smiled and bit her lip as that warm fuzzy feeling emerged in her chest again.

"I love you so much, Kirby Atwood!" She smiled.

"I love you more, Nico Reilly!" Kirby smiled back.

"Atwood" Nico smiled, loving the way it bounced off her lips. "When we get married I'm gonna change my name to Atwood"

"Mrs Nico Atwood" Kirby said aloud, never hearing something so perfect in his life. "I love it!"


End file.
